


[奥尔光]错过

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 私设人男龙骑，名字叫莱特。（实在不想用“光”这种出戏的称呼……）感情箭头是奥尔->光->喵。但喵和美丽才是一对。请避雷。BE。





	[奥尔光]错过

**Author's Note:**

> 私设人男龙骑，名字叫莱特。（实在不想用“光”这种出戏的称呼……）  
> 感情箭头是奥尔->光->喵。但喵和美丽才是一对。请避雷。BE。

“库尔札斯真冷，去了一趟龙堡和翻云雾海，都不习惯了。”人族冒险者忽然说，他眼睛里已经有了三四分的醉意，扭头望着漆黑的窗外，“在那边，我们就直接露宿野外，躺在草地上，看着天上的星星，然后入睡。”

奥尔什方站起来，拿过自己的一件轻软又暖和的镶着皮毛的大衣，轻轻披在莱特的肩膀上。今天晚上，他那许久未见的友人，提着长枪，在风雪交加中来到了巨龙首营地，然后就开始拉着他，说着许多有的没的，同时一口口地，把伊修加德的烈酒往肚子里灌。

“奥尔什方，”冒险者眼中已有了三四分朦胧的醉意，握着酒杯，“我不知道该跟谁说去。但我相信。你不会笑话我。”

“当然不会，莱特。” 

灯光映出了冒险者微黑的面颊上的红潮，以及他目中的愁绪。奥尔什方情不自禁感到担忧。他认为朋友似乎喝得有点多了，于是他按住莱特试图再次举起酒杯的手。

莱特的硬朗的面颊上，忽然现出一丝尴尬狼狈又难为情的神色。成熟老练的冒险者，此时倒像个偷偷做了坏事被抓个正着的少年。“我喜欢上了不该喜欢的人。”冒险者终于说。他耸了耸肩，“我控制不住。真讨厌这样。”

“啊。”奥尔什方怔了怔，只是张了张嘴，简单地发出一个应和的音节，眼帘微垂。

“你怎么了？”莱特诧异。

奥尔什方略有些僵硬不自然的神情，让莱特后悔吐露了心事。他忽然有一丝不安，隐约觉得，头顶明晃晃的灯光，似乎映出精灵骑士眼中意味不明的情绪，只是那家伙额前的过长的银蓝色碎发，微微垂头便把他的眼睛遮住了。冒险者看不清，更抓不住说不出，那到底是什么。

奥尔什方舒展了眉头，露出了微笑，清澈的声音一如既往轻快且令人愉悦，伸出手，拍了拍友人的胳膊，示意他放松：“我只是意外，你也有喜欢的人。喜欢就是喜欢，有什么该不该的。不过……”银蓝色头发的精灵眨了眨眼睛，“介不介意我问，你喜欢的是哪位？”

“……是埃斯蒂尼安，我那个师兄。”

同为龙骑士，莱特一直跟着前任苍天之龙骑士雅伯里克学习枪术，和埃斯蒂尼安是一师之徒的同门。

奥尔什方又“嗯”了一声，面带微笑凝视着友人，继续等他把话说下去。

“埃斯蒂尼安那人，最大的毛病就是嘴坏，”莱特哼了一声，翻了个白眼，似乎是表达他的不满，却又露出一丝微笑，“不过，人倒是挺好的。我有时一些招式不懂，他会骂我笨，但也会耐心教我。他甚至还会教阿尔菲诺怎么捡柴。他很强大，跟他在一起打架，不得不说，真是很安心。我想，我是喜欢他了。在去翻云雾海的一路上，我更是……了解了他很多。瞧，就是这样。”

只不过，即使是对着奥尔什方这位令他信任、令他放松、令他可以无话不谈的挚友，有些东西莱特也知道打死都不能说出口。他对埃斯蒂尼安产生了不该有的想法。那位龙骑士的身躯始终包裹在严实紧密坚硬的铠甲之中，但愈发衬得他身材完美修长。禁欲式的铠甲撩拨了冒险者的欲望，莱特想，同样穿着龙骑铠甲，他作为人族可就远比师兄逊色。他们在草地上并肩而卧时，他在心里悄悄地扒下过师兄的铠甲，想象着他结实的胸膛、小腹、臀部以及大腿。

该死的，你在胡思乱想什么，莱特恶狠狠地，在心里骂了一万次自己的龌龊卑鄙下流。

他脸颊一热，又庆幸自己已经喝了足够多的酒，脸颊本来就一定是红热的，再红热一点，奥尔什方也不会看出来。

“去他的，我怎么能这样。”莱特喃喃说。

室内有片刻的寂静。奥尔什方垂着头，似乎在想什么，莱特不安地问：“你不会是……瞧不起我了？”

“说哪里的话？”奥尔什方终于慢慢地开口，声音诚恳：“其实，我倒是很……很欣慰。你总是一个人奔波在路上，我一直想，你会不会太疲惫太孤独了？现在，能有埃斯蒂尼安阁下和你一起共同对付那些艰难棘手的事，我放心了很多。你对他产生感情，也是人之常情，是每个人本性中的冲动。我怎么可能因此瞧不起你？” 

骑士用宽大的手掌，拍着朋友的肩膀。他的声音和笑容，总像是灵三月时拂过拉诺西亚海岸的和风，温暖柔和，又裹着明媚的阳光。莱特望着精灵清澈坦荡的蓝色眼睛，忍不住心中涌出许多暖意，莱特知道，他跟这位骑士朋友在一起时，总是相当愉悦舒适的。何况，他确信，即使全天下人都瞧不起他，怀疑他，这位骑士也总是支持他相信他的。命运赐予他这样的朋友，他何其有幸。

莱特出了一会儿神，终于又懊恼沉闷地开口，“可我知道，他喜欢的人是艾默里克阁下。他们一直是那种关系。” 

“……原来你知道。”

“我明明知道的。却还是……我真傻。” 莱特手指插入自己的头发，胡乱撕扯着，重重叹气，“傻透了。可是……我就是克制不住喜欢他。十二神啊，我该怎么办？”

奥尔什方沉默着。他知道，他的朋友，正沉陷在求而不得的苦恼中，难以自拔，他的心一定备受煎熬和折磨。他却不知道该怎样安慰他。十二神或许可以保佑着艾欧泽亚的平安，或许可以让死去的灵魂永享安宁。可是，这一件事，神祗们再伟大，也无法给出回答：你暗暗喜欢的人，却已喜欢上了别人，又有什么办法？*

一时间谁都不再说话。燃烧的炉火发出细碎的噼啪声，窗外的碎雪轻轻敲打着玻璃，寒风在窗外低吼，像是在吟唱忧伤无奈的古老民谣，乐曲在讲述一个哀伤的故事，却注定谁也改写不了那令人无力的结局。人族冒险者又开始大口灌着酒。奥尔什方身体微微发抖，他想，库尔札斯真的很冷。

骑士站起来，走到冒险者背后，给友人拢了拢披着的大衣，慢慢理顺友人刚才扯得凌乱了的头发，轻轻按住他的肩膀，“你会好的。”

“我知道，只不过，哈哈……就像是桑克瑞德那家伙常说的，什么一场相思终无了局云云。”莱特笑着自嘲。

奥尔什方忽然又笑起来：“如果你觉得相思终无了局，不如，换个对象怎么样？”

“什么意思？”冒险者扭头，仰脸望着站在他的背后的奥尔什方。

“如果能喜欢上别人，你就不会这么难过了，比如……”银蓝色头发的精灵轻松地眨了眨眼睛，嘴角蕴着笑，声调却故作严肃，指了指自己胸口，“要不要，考虑一下我？”

莱特一怔，被友人的略带夸张的玩笑，逗得噗嗤一声笑出声来，用力捶了对方一拳：“去你的！我可不想和你这种一点没正经的家伙上床！”

“那我可没办法了，”奥尔什方摇头笑着，“不如，一醉解千愁。”

精灵族骑士微笑着，给友人的杯中倒满了艳红的液体，也给自己倒了一杯：“为那些求而不得的人和感情，干杯。”

“奥尔什方，咱俩认识都十年了，可真快啊。”莱特坐在星夜下，慢慢地说，“那个时候，我真是的太傻了，还对你说我喜欢别人呢。后来我知道了，你一直暗中喜欢我，却从不告诉我。现在，我也深爱着你……这一辈子，都只死心塌地爱你一个人了。”

可是，你再也没机会听到了。冒险者睁着酸涩的眼睛，轻轻擦拭着破损鸢盾上的积雪，凝视着面前一方石碑，想。

===  
*此处抄了金庸的《白马啸西风》台词。“可是哈卜拉姆再聪明、再有学问，有一件事却是他不能解答的，因为包罗万象的《可兰经》上也没有答案；如果你深深爱着的人，却深深的爱上了别人，有什么法子？”

PS，几天前和朋友说，刚认识奥尔的时候，我什么都不懂，直到他不在了，我才知道自己爱他。  
所以跪求老爷你生前千万千万别喜欢“我”。


End file.
